


The smile of my life

by millytempesta



Category: Haikyuu!!, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Death, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Public Sex, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tendou Satori voice actor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millytempesta/pseuds/millytempesta
Summary: Milena, an Italian girl of 25 years old, moved to NYC to start a new life. After one year of living next to her best friend, she finds herself in front of a beautiful man that will take the sun in her life, and maybe something even more.A love story with protagonist the voice actor Subaru Kimura and a young Italian girl with her love for life.
Relationships: Kimura Asuka & Original Female Character(s), Kimura Asuka/Original Female Character(s), Kimura Asuka/Reader, Kimura Subaru & Original Female Character(s), Kimura Subaru/Original Female Character(s), Kimura Subaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first time writing something, I have always been a comics artist, but I decided to try and write some of my story. I'm sorry if there will be grammar error or spelling error, my English is not perfect. I hope you'll enjoy it, and don't forget to leave comments and kudos so that I can improve myself and know if you like it!

##### Third POV:

It was a cold winter morning outside, but it felt like it was a beautiful spring afternoon for the Italian girl. She felt overwhelmed from this hot sensation that spread through all her body when she first saw him.  
'Wow...' Was the only thing that she could think of at that moment.  
Blue eyes locked into brown, the most beautiful brown that she ever saw, they reminded her of the sweetest chocolate milk she ever tasted.  
Usually thinking about food made her hungry, but this time the hunger was for something different than chocolate... And she found herself looking lower where caramel lips and a funny coffee beard where located.  
He smiled at her.  
That smile... She felt like she could watch at it for ages without getting bored of it.  
The first thing that came to her mind was the sun.  
She found herself wondering if they would feel warm like the sun in summer, or cold like the one in winter.  
And how would they taste like? Maybe sweet like those caramel lips, or maybe something more bitter like that funny coffee beard.  
"You okay Milly...?"  
Her train of tough was interrupted by the sweet girl that was the reason why she was here in the first place.  
Red exploded on the curly haired girl's cheeks and she tried hiding them under her hands (not very working) "I-I'm sorry I..."  
Boom! Mind blank, she couldn't say a word. 'Stupid says something they are staring at you!'  
"Did you need something?" asked her friend.  
"YES! I-I mean... yes... Well kind of..." She took a deep breath and lowered her hands "I wanted to know if you- I made ragu! Like a lot, so I was wondering if you wanted to come but..." she looked at the man and back to her "But I see that you are busy, so maybe another time, sorry for disturbing your night... I'll leave now, sorry again" she bowed and before the two could answear her, she ran off her appartment door at the end of the hallway.  
"Who was she?" asked the man who kept looking at the door where the girl ran off.  
"My best friend, you know, the Italian girl I always talk about" she answered walking away.  
"Oh... I picture her different from your story" he couldn't take his eyes off of the direction where she disappeared moments ago.  
"She isn't usually like that, I don't know what got into her, I'll check on her later to know if she's okay"  
"mmh" an acknowledge sound came from him.  
"Hey Romeo are you gonna come or you prefere keep looking at her door?" she said with a smirk.  
He turned and sticked his tongue out to her.

##### First POV (Milena):

What the heck was that? Wake up you stupid!!! Good way to go... I just embarrassed myself in front of my best friend's boyfriend!  
Boyfriend... I feel like shit now... Having those though about her man... I'm a horrible friend.  
I let myself fall on my sofa, staring at the black screen of the TV. A loud sigh escapes me  
"Why is always like this..." and here we are, dark thought comes to my mind.  
"No! Not today" I jumped from the sofa and enter in the kitchen. I take out a recipe book and look at it. Loving memory came to my mind...

_"Mum" I say in a small voice.  
She doesn't answear, she is busy writing something on the computer... She always does it, she never listen when she is on the phne or on the computer 'And I should be the one depending on tecnologic...'  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I shout.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" she scream back looking at me.  
'Mission accomplish' I mentally pat my back.  
"I'm gonna live in New York" I say with my most serius voice.  
"You what?! And how? Aupaire again?" she says turning back to her screen. 'Well that lasted more than normal'.  
"I received a job offer, a friend of mine that live there told me about this job, they are searching for an Italian speaker that will help the exchanges between the American Disney store to the Italian one"  
"And where are you gonna live?"  
"They said they can help me find a place if I'm interested in the position, and my friend told me that if I don't find one I can stay with her until I'll find one"  
"What have you decided?"  
"I want to go"  
"Then do it, when will you start?"  
"In September"_

Mum has always been so happy with me travelling, I still remember the first time I left home to be an au paire in London.  
Discovered that, after one year without friends, and with only two kids of 3 and 6 years old to talk to, it wasn't my type of life, so I ran back home as soon as I could.

_'Here we go again...' I look around, the airport is full of people with suitcase, going back home, on holidays or like me to a new destination of their life... I turn and look at my mum that is trying to be tough in front of me, but I can see here yes shining.  
I hug her "You are always welcome to come, you can stay at my place"  
She squeezes me back "Oh, I will, you know how much I love America"  
Something cold fell on my neck, she is crying.  
I separated myself from her and look at her teary eyes, I know I'm fucked up the second our eyes meet. I start sobbing on her shoulder and hug her as tight as I can.  
"I'll miss you so much" I managed to say.  
"Me too" she answered back.  
After a couple of minutes that felt like hours she let me go and take out of her bag a book.  
"This is something I made for you" she passes me the book "I know how much you love eating junk food, last time you went to the UK you came back for the holy days that you gain so much weight, so I wrote down all those recipes that I know you like. They are healthy, better than the instant ramen that you eat... Use it okay?" a giggle escapes me while I took the recipes's book.  
"Thank you so much, I'll try to not get too fat for you"  
"It's not for me, you are such a cute girl Milena, don't ruin yourself" here she goes again, but I love when she nags at me.  
"Yeah yeah, I know I'm beautiful" I try to don't laugh  
"You'll believe me one day, men will cue for you"  
"I'm still waiting" I say rolling my eyes.  
I look at my watch and it's time to leave. I put the book in my backpack and turn again to my mum.  
"I need to leave now, but I'll call you as soon as I'll land okay?"  
"I'll be waiting"_


	2. Lunch together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air...

##### First POV (Milena):

"Okay the sauce is almost ready."  
I check my phone bored before a ping and a notification appeared.

From: Asu💕✨  
To: Milly  
Hey you okay? You ran away so quickly before.

From:Milly  
To:Asu💕✨  
Yeah sorry, I forgot I had the Ragù on the stove, didn't wanna burn it.

From:Asu💕✨  
To:Milly  
You sure is that the reason? Not the guy that is here?

'Dammit, she can read me so well'.

From:Milly  
To:Asu💕✨  
100% sure, do you wanna see the proof?

I turn and take a photo of the delicious sauce that's been cooking since for hour on the stove and send it to her.

From:Asu💕✨  
To:Milly  
You evil creature, now I really want it... Your Ragù is the best.

From:Milly  
To:Asu💕✨  
I made lots, if you want I can come and give some to you to share with your boyfriend.

From:Asu💕✨  
To:Milly  
My what sorry?

From:Milly  
To:Asu💕✨  
Isn't the guy with you your boyfriend?

From:Asu💕✨  
To:Milly  
Open the door dork.

'Did I offend her?' I open the door and I find Asuka with a smirk on her face, and the guy next to her smiling at me.  
"Let me present you two". She grabs the guy harm and push it in front of me.  
"This is Milena, or Milly as I call her, it's easier to pronounce, non other than my neighbour and best friend, and this is Subaru, my best friend and lovable, sweet... Brother".  
'Brother?!' I look at her and then at him confused.  
She lightly nags him on the back.  
"Hi, I'm Kimura Subaru, Asuka talked a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you". He extends his hand to shake it.  
"I-It's all my pleasure, Asuka talks a lot about you too".  
When our hands touch a fuzzy feeling take over my body, and I can't stop looking at his eyes that seems to be locked on mine. His warmth surrounded me and I can't stop looking at him and it seems like he can't help it neither. After who knows how much time passed in our little world, just staring at our eyes and holding our hands, Asuka clear her throat and wake us up.  
"So, I was wondering, do you have a spare porting of Ragù for my brother too?"  
I retract my hand and avert my eyes from him, blushing hard realizing what just happened. "S-sure, make yourself at home".  
I move aside to let them in and close the door behind them.  
While they took their shoes off I move back into the kitchen to start preparing the pasta.

(This is how I imagined the disposition of the flat to be, but instead of the main bathroom is the bedroom's bathroom, the walk in closet is an office and the small three rooms next to the door will be: he first next to the entrance a small toilet for the guests, and the two other rooms will become one walk in closet that face the bedroom. I hope I didn't make it difficult to understand).  
https://imagens-revista.vivadecora.com.br/uploads/2016/10/Modern-One-Bedroom-with-Large-Closet.jpg

"Can I help you in some way?" Subaru asks.  
"You can help prepare the table if you want, here I almost finished anyways". He nods and I pointed at him where all the stuff for the table are.  
After five minutes the pasta is ready so I move to the sink to drain it. A hot vapor form and fogs my glasses, making it impossible fro me to see. A giggle can be heard next to me, so I turn to where I can see a blurry figure, and with my best flirty voice I say "Hey, this pasta is steaming up my glasses… Or is that you?" A surprise sound can be heard behind me before said feminine voice crack laughing her heart out.  
Only then the steam goes away and revel that the blurry figure is non other that the beautiful guy, now looking at me amused.  
I turned my head quickly hidind behind my hair muttering apologies, provoking the girl to probably start to cry from the fun and the man to start laughing with her.  
Trying to distract them from my previous fool, I take the food to the table and start serving it to them.  
The lunch went smooth, I discovered that Subaru is a voice actor, that he want to publish a book, he loves coca cola, with a huge collection of it, and that he loves Disneyland.  
At the world Disneyland my eyes lights up and I told him that thanks to my job I have lots of discounts to spend in any of the Disney facilities, that include also all the Disney theme park around the world. With the promise of sending him some we exchange numbers and we keep talking for hours.  
Without even realizing the sun had already set outside, but it seems like we kept finding excuses to extend our time together, not able to let go yet.  
But my beautiful guardian angel seems to read this so, turning to both of us she said "Tomorrow I was planning on taking him to the ice skating platform, would you like to come too? I know how you loved it".  
Brown eyes, full of what felt like hope, where staring at me waiting for my answer, which came without thinking twice "I would love that".  
A sweet smile adorned his lips and my cheeks couldn't help but turn pink.  
"Then see you tomorrow Milly." Comes his honeyed voice that made my heart skip a bit.  
"See you tomorrow Subaru." I responded.  
"See you later Milly." Came the awakening voice of my best friend. I couldn't help but hug her tight, as a thank you for making me meet him.  
"See you soon Asu." With a last farewell they left the apartment and headed towards the lift.  
Before I could close my door Subaru turned and waved one last time before his sister had to drag him into the lift, a giggle escaped me when his head poked back outside for a last goodbye, but I couldn't find the force to close the door yet. Only after the sound of the elevator's door could be hard closing, I finally found that force.  
Letting myself sliding on the floor I touched my cheeks, burning from the redness and hurting from the excesses smiling. I felt again like a school girl with her first love and I found myself asking if he was feeling the same, but I didn't had much time to keep my imagination, going because a ping from my phone distracted me.

From:Subaru  
To:Milena  
The pasta was fantastic, I had a great time tonight, I can't wait for our next meeting.

My heart bit started to get fast and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.  
'I'm srewed' I said before letting myself fall on the sofa, staring at my phone with dreamy eyes.

From:Milena  
To:Subaru  
Can't wait neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I was thinking about doing some background in the friendship between the two girls, what do you think?  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me if you are likening how the story is going so far.  
> Love you all!!


	3. Ice skating in Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little jump in the past of a summer to get back in a present winter with the same two old friends.

_'Nothing... empty... I have not a thing to use...'_  
A loud sigh escapes me while I drag myself on the bed and I lay down facing the ceiling.  
"What am I suppose to wear today?"  
Frustration envelope my all body and I keep staring at the white ceiling like it has the answer that I'm looking for.  
Reassigned I turn and take my phone, the lock screen makes me smile, is a photo of me and Asu from this summer. I'm wearing a yellow summer dress while Asu is wearing a black t-shirt and shorts, in both of our faces a huge smile is shining. That was one of my favourite summer, she came to Italy with me and we stayed for a week at my mum's sea house all alone. 

_It was another hot day passed closed in our apartments, away from the mentally hot temperature of the city.  
A knock on the door. I forced myself up from the cold floor of the living room and opened the door to find my friend with two cones in her hand.  
"Hey, want some ice cream? I'm so hot right now".  
"I have some cold drinks too, wanna some?". I said, stepping aside to let her in.  
"Oh yes, thank you. How are things going with the work?" She said while flopping on the floor in front of the tea table.  
"Same, I'm working from home, so it's not that bad, I'm just looking forward the holidays, how about yours?" I let myself sit next to her putting the cold drinks on the tea table in front of us and taking my cone from her hands.  
"Same, looking forward for them too, when are you gonna have them?"  
I take my phone out to check my calendar. "I have two weeks off in August, what about you?"  
"Oh same..."   
It's the first time after last Christmas that we finally have holidays the same times. We exchange a look and I say  
"Free holidays at my mum's sea house?"  
"Oh you've got a deal honey"  
And that's how, after 13 hours of airplane and one of car we find each other laying on the hot sand in Tuscany.  
"Oh gosh, how much I missed it." I sigh out while laying down on my tummy with my eyes closed ready to take back all those hours of none sleep.  
"Did I ever told you how much I love you and your mum?" Asuka said laughing, same position as me.  
That summer I introduced her to my family, who lived her since the first moment that they saw her. I introduced her also to my friends who challenged us to a drinking contest, and hey, easy money for some alcoholics like us.  
I took her to Florence and she tried the steak (we couldn't finish it so we had to take it back home that night); Pisa to take the classic photo with the tower; Lucca to take a walk around the shadowed beautiful city walls; San Gimignano where we got drunk at one of the wine factory; to the natural spa in Saturnia to have a relaxing day and playing monsters in the gray mud, and oh so many nights passed walking on the sand listening to her beautiful voice singing with the echo of the waves in the background.   
That was my favourite summer ever, too short if you ask me, but so full of good memories.  
From only the two of us taking a long walk to get to the top of the hill to then shout at the top of our lungs whatever passed through our mind, to the day passed with my family with Asuka and my little brother playing the guitar, the piano and singing old songs like they were performing on a stage.  
She even tried to teach me how to sing, but hopeless to say the little mermaid's seagull is better than me at it...  
Once we got back home it was like starting from zero again. I felt like that little girl of one year before, scared of the big city, missing home and having to face a life with her own force. But I wasn't alone anymore, I knew that a part of my family was here with me and I knew that whatever would have happend, Asuka would have always been with me and I would have always been with her._

Taking another look at that photo I decided to stand from the bed and starting taking a shower.  
Once finished, I went for a simple outfit, a long sleeve shirt with on top a pink hoodie with a small image of a star on the left side (I love space related stuff), black skinny jeans and black conversed with the galaxy draw on it. I take a look at myself in the mirror, something's missing... I went back on my wardrobe and take out my winter leather jacket, a black scarf and my black cat backpack.   
_'I should buy something more coloured...'_  
I decide to put some make up on, because why not, I usually never wear it, just a little of corrector under my eyes, some mascara and some blush.   
I tie up my hair in a messy french braid, I take out my favourite hoop earrings and a pinky like vortex candy tongue piercing. Looking one last time in the mirror and let a satisfied hum.  
I take my phone and check the time, it's 3pm, the meeting is at 4pm on the ice skating rink, so I decide to leave early and take a walk in the park.  
The weather is nice today, with a max of 6° and a sunny sky without any clouds, it makes the cold more bearable.  
Lots of families are walking around, some kids with their bicycles, some with their scooters and other just playing catch with others.  
A warm smile spread on my face looking at all the happy kids and couples around.  
I decide to sit on a bench and take out my phone to call my mum. It's already a week that I didn't call her and just now I'm realising how much I actually miss her.  
Oh mum... What a woman.  
As delicate as a cactus and as gacious as a tornado... Yeah... But I love her as she is.  
After a couple of rings I finally hear my mum's voice  
"Hi my love, how are you?"  
"Hi mum, I'm fine thanks, I'm out in Central park today, I'm waiting for Asuka and her brother to come, we are going ice skating, you?"  
"Good to hear you are out. We are playing final fantasy, we stole it from Dany eheh"  
My big brother Daniele always has the newest games and consoles, and because he lives next to my mum (basically in the same house), they always go to take his games when he's out drinking with friends.  
"Oh good good, how is my little monster?"  
"Sunny is sleeping on his bed here with us, today we took him out for a walk on the sea, he was so happy." giggling I shift my legs to gain some warmth on the opposite side.  
"I wasn't talking about the dog I was talking about the other animal."  
"Oh your brother is fine, he is watching top gear on my computer. How is work going?"  
"Quite good, new year new goods, we've been busy with the holidays, but nothing out of the normal."  
The phone buzzed on my ear.

>   
> From:Asu💕✨  
> To: Milly  
> I can see you👀  
> 

A giggle escapes me while I look around.  
Not that I can see much, I need new glasses and all the hours spent on the screen are not helping much, but I can spot a familiar blurry face in the green of trees.  
"Mum they are here now, I'll call you in the morning another time so that we can see each other also and have more time, love you" I said standing up and gathering my stuff.  
"Love you too, have fun, bye bye"  
I end the call and jog to them with a smile on my lips.  
"Where you taking with your mum?" Asuka asks me after greeting each other with a hug.  
"Yeah could tell?" I said while waving at Subaru.  
"Yeah, you where doing that face that you always do when you are speaking with her. How is she?"  
We start walking to the ice skating rink.  
"She's fine, they were playing on the ps, Dany is out with some friends and Francy is watching the same car shows. They went out in the morning, nothing new. What about you? What have you been doing in the morning?"  
"We went to have breakfast together in that new coffee shot that opened at the end of the road. Then we went doing some shopping and we had lunch at the mall, we went back to Subaru's hotel and left his stuff and then my place. Finally, we came here and it was quite easy finding you, you always sit at the same bench every times you came here, like an old lady." I put a hand on my chest faking annoyed and offended.  
"How dare you call me an old lady, only because I'm slightly older than you and sorry if I like to sit in nice calm places." I turn my head up pouting.  
"Aw, c'mon you drama queen, I have something for calling you old lady." She take a small bag out of her backpack and passed it to me.  
"What is it? I hope it's food." I start opening the bag to find my chocolate truffles in it. I look at her and stuck my lower lip out making it tremble.  
"You are the best person in the world you know it?" I hug her tight and I fake crying.  
"I know, I know, I'm the best best friend ever."  
I let her go and take hold of her hands.

**"Marry me!"**

I say with my most serious face.  
"I'll think about it." She answered back with the same face.  
We both start laughing and continue our walk. Asuka turn to Subaru who's been laughing at our antics all this time.  
"Don't mind it, we are always like this." She said, taking one chocolate from the bag and eating it.  
I take out another one and offer it to him.  
We kept doing some small chats and eating the sweet treat until we arrived at the rink.  
After paying for everyone as a thank you for the chocolate we went to change our shoes and started skating.  
Well more like me and Asuka trying to hold Subaru from falling on the ground.  
After ten minutes and a couple of falls on the cold floor, he got the hang of it so we stopped holding him.  
I took hold of Asu's hand and we started spinning around in the middle of the rink laughing at each other before falling on the ice and laughing harder.  
Once up I look at her brother and back to her, after exchanging one of those looks we both took hold of one of his hands and start spinning him around.  
The rest of the evening is being passed between our antics, street food, hot chocolate and nice chat.  
And again it came the time to separate our ways quicker than we expected, we walked Subaru to the station and said our goodbyes.  
I hugged him goodnight, drowning in his masculine cologne, his warm harms and hot breath on my neck, founding myself not able to let go. After one last squeeze I let got reluctant and smile at him.  
Our eyes met and that sensation from yesterday night comes back.  
I can see his eyes trailing lower for then coming back to lock with mine, feeling his hands squeezing mine slightly.  
I do the same looking at his soft lips and back to his chocolate eyes, smiling softly at him.  
"Goodnight Subaru, see you another time."  
"Goodnight Milly, see you soon."  
I turn to Asuka, who have a smirk on her face. Rolling my eyes, I step behind her waiting for her to come.  
"Are you gonna hug me too?" She teases him.  
He rolls his eyes, but hug her anyways.  
After their goodnight she jogged next to me and slid an harms over my shoulder, and I can already feel what's coming next.  
"So, when the wedding?"  
I roll my eyes, trying to hide my blush under the scarf, I push gently her harms away.  
"When will you stop? There's nothing between us"  
"Aw c'mon, even a blind person can see the sparkles between you two. So? Are you gonna ask him out?" She says pocking my sides.  
"I'm not, now drop it or no cakes until your birthday."  
"Fine, but don't think I won't do anything about it."She smirks at me and job to the apartment entrance.  
I stopped one second elaborating what she just said. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I run to her.  
"What are you saying? Please don't do stupid thing."  
"No promises."  
"Ugh... Just don't embarrassed me."  
"We'll see."  
"I hate you..."  
"No you don't, you love me."  
"Yeah... Unfortunately." We look at each other and giggle under our breath.  
That night I went to sleep with an uncomfortable feeling of something crazy was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you have some suggestions to give, I would be more that happy to improve myself.  
> Love you all!!


	4. A drink of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.  
> What happen when Asuka decides to play cupid?

Tap tap tap. 

Is the only sound that can be heard in the small room.  
The keyboard of my laptop keeps a stable time.  
The cat neon lights next to me is making the room look a mixture of purple and blue.  
It's one of the only colour that doesn't make my eyes burn.  
The only other sounds in the room are the small fizz of the little refrigerator under my desk. That was one of my best purchases since I moved here.  
On days like today, where I never leave my desk, just for the toilet break, having a place near where I can keep my drinks cooled is very nice.  
Today I didn't feel like going to the office, so I decided to work from home.  
You know... The comfort of home... No one that can distract you... No visit... Distractions...

 _'Not like I'm hoping for someone to actually come...'_  
Okay, maybe the reason why I didn't wanna go to the office is because there might be a 1% opportunity for me to see Subaru again...  
Just thinking about the male is enough to send my mind all the way back in the 'factory default' mode.

Minds blank.  
How did I even send a file?  
_'Ugh, what am I doing...'_  
I need to take a break.  
Since I woke up this morning at 7.30 am, the only thing I've been found is working, working, working and working.  
I tried keeping my mind busy, afraid of letting myself trapped thinking about the beautiful man.

**Unless to say that it didn't work...**

The only good thing is that I menages to finished basically all of my work tasks in mere hours.

I stand up and moved to the kitchen. I put some coffee in my mug and get outside on the terrace.  
The weather today is slightly more colder than yesterday, but it's still sunny so it feels good.  
I take out my phone and I check for new texts.

From:Mummy❤️  
To:Mile❤️  
I went to do some grocery shopping this morning and I met your old English teacher. I told her you are living in NYC now and that you are a pro at English now. That piece of good woman said that she is happy that you finally get to know a little of English...

Oh yeah... How nice my high school teachers... All oh so nice... 

From:Dany🎮  
To:Milena  
Have you seen the new Syberia is going to be out this year?

The first game that I ever played on my PC with my dad. Such good memories~ 

From:Milena  
To:Dany🎮  
Yeah, but the last one I played for ps4 was too short and I did not like it at all

Thinking about the 50€ I throw in the bin in a game that lasted me three days... Well, part of the past now.

From:Asu💕✨  
To:Milly  
Hey lovely, I'm working all afternoon today, so we won't be able to see each other today much. Do me a favour, if someone will come, can you handle it for me? At least until I won't be back.🥺 Thank you so much, you are the best, love youuuuuuu💗💓

This is new!  
Why do I feel like something is gonna happen?

From:Milly  
To:Asu💕✨  
Sure...?  
Are you planning something?

From:Asu💕✨  
To:Milly  
Me?! 😧  
Never!😇  
Have fun, and use protection🥰

From:Milly  
To:Asu💕✨  
What are you talking about?  
Asu?  
Asuka????  
ASUKA KIMURA!!!!!????

A knock on the door distract me from my furious typing. I stomped to the door to see who's on the other side.  
_'I swear If she planned something strange, I swear-'_

It's Subaru.

And he is looking at me.  
Am I staring?

Shit, he is so beautiful-  
"Hey... Uhm... Do you know where Asuka is?"  
"She is going to be out all afternoon, she is working today, sorry. Did you need something?"  
He let out a reasigned sigh.  
"Yeah... Well, I forgot my hotel keys and wallet in her bag this morning when we had breakfast together apparently... So I'm stuck out because they need an ID for the room and, well you know, it's in the wallet. And I can't go anywhere because all my money is there..."

Oh...

OH!!

THAT LITTLE DEVIL!

"Would you like to come in? I mean, until Asu won't come back..." I look at him through my lashes. I swear I saw a dust of pink on his cheeks forming.  
"I don't wanna intrude on your home really, I bet you were occupied. I really don't wanna-" before he can finish the sentence I stop him shaking my hands in front of me.  
"It's not really a problem! I am working from home today, and I have already finished most of it before lunch time. So I'm basically free all evening."  
He looks down at his shoes and then back up again smiling mortified.  
"If it's not a problem, then... Thank you so much, you saved me today." I let him in and we moved to the living room.

"Did you have lunch? I have some curry left from lunch." I said, motioning to the pan that I left to cool down on the stoves.  
"Oh gosh, yeah! Thank you. I couldn't have nothing at all until now. You are my heroine!"  
A giggle escapes me while I start heating the food.  
"Oh, this is a non spicy curry. I don't eat spicy, so, I hope you'll like it, it's my family recipes."  
I can feel his eyes on my back, and I don't need to turn to know that he is using one of those oh so warm and sweet smiles when he answered  
"Oh I bet it will taste the best, thank you so much again."  
Once the curry is hot, I take a portion out and I put it on half of the plate. While I let it settle down for a couple of minutes, I put the rice to heat. When ready I put it on the other half of the plate. Some bread, a bottle of coca cola, fork, spoon and the lunch is ready.

I sit next to him on the kitchen counter while I finish my cold coffee.  
_'Horrible, a shame for the Italian's tradition'_ as my lovely mum would say.  
I can feel my cheeks heat up at the domestic scene.  
I feel almost like a housewife.  
I touch my face to feel how hot they are and to try hiding them from his eyes.  
Instead, I try to distract myself starting a conversation with him.  
"So, is it true that you conduct a toy show?"  
His eyes light up at the mention of it.  
He starts talking about his passion and all the fun that his job takes him. I can feel how proud of it he is.  
For the all time that he talks, he never once breaks the eye contact we are having, and neither do I.  
I feel overwhelmed about his fire, and all I can see myself to wanting is to know more and more.  
When he finished his lunch, he offers to help me clean, so we moved our conversation in the kitchen.  
I can't stop thinking about how this small thing, as just cleaning the dishes together, discussing about work and passions, makes my body feels all warm.  
I find myself hoping to have days like this forever, just the two of us.

_If only..._

We sat together on the sofa. With the white sound of the TV in the background, we start talking about more serious topics, like life goals and dreams. He told me about his fear of arriving to the end of his career as an actor, about all his work until now and how he misses the family bit in his life.  
I told him the fears of me been away from home, how much I miss my family and my dilemmas of staying here or going back home.  
I told him about my dreams of seeing the world and how last year I almost made a request to the bank of the semen to finally have a child. Asuka stopped me before I could, reminding me that being a single mother at 24 years old is not the easiest thing that I could have done.

Between our talks I took out a bottle of red wine and we started drinking it.  
After probably one hour the bottle was finished.  
I looked at him.  
My head feels so light.

_'Is his smile always been this sexy?'_

"And then there this new toy came, so I was 'I really need to try it!' So I took it and..."  
I bit my bottom lip, thinking about how soft those lips would feel on mine.  
"And... And it was..."  
We both get closer to each other.  
Our legs touched, and a warmth feeling spreads across me.

"It was beautiful..." 

I feel like he is no more talking about the toy.  
Not that it metters now, when out faces are just inches apart.  
I can feel his breath on my skin. I can still taste the wine in my mouth, and it's almost as it's no more coming from me, bit from him.  
His eyes slowly closed.  
He takes a hold of my hand and squeeze it gently.  
My eyes start closing too, and my head turns slightly to don't make our nose bumpt to each other.

I can already feel his lips, ghosting over mine. Oh so close, but oh so far away still.  
All I want in this moment is to be as near as possible to him.

"Milly..." Came as a whisper from his lips.  
"Suba-" **"SUBARUU ARE YOU HERE?"** Came the voice of Asuka from the door.

Our eyes snapped open and our face turn so red that the red coca cola colour would put in shamed.  
A loud knocking comes from the door.  
I quickly stand up and run to open the door before she would be able to knock it down.  
"Hey my love, you are a little red, you okay?"  
She looks behind my back and start smirking.  
Looking back at me she says "Did I interrupted something? I can come back later"  
"No worries!" We both shout at her.  
She starts giggling under her breath and put her hands up in a surrounded way at our to quick answers  
"Okay okay, calm down you love birds."  
She then looks at Subaru. "I have your stuff, come when you want to take them."  
She grinned at me and moved to her door.

I turned at the sound of footsteps coming in my direction.  
"Well... Thanks for the lunch, and the company... I..."  
He looks at me and I can see his eyes daring to my lips.  
"I... I'll go now"  
He hugs me and quickly moves to his sister's door.

I close my door and slide down on it, hiding my face between my legs.

 _'We almost kissed'_

I can't help but thinking about how closed we were. How our lips almost touched.  
How the smell of the masculine cologne and the burning smell of the wine mixed perfectly in that moment.  
How his warm hand was holding mine, pulling me to him.  
How his chocolate eyes were lost in my ocean one.  
How my name's sounds so soft coming from him.

_'Milly...'_

His voice repeats like a broken record in my head.

_'Milly...'  
'He was going to kiss me'_

A squeak came out of my lips at the realisation that he might be as into me as I am into him.  
I can't help but let myself melt into the happiness of the moment.  
Until another voice added to the mix.

_**'He was only drank, don't get your hopes up'** _

Oh, there it is, strange it didn't tormented me this days.

_**'A guy like him would never like someone like you'** _

I stand up from the floor and make my way to the bathroom to cool myself down.

_**'Look at you'** _

I look at myself in the mirror.

_**'Did you really thought that for one second he was actually seeing you?'**  
'But... But he opened to me tonight'  
**'He is just trying to be nice because you are his sister's best friend, nothing more'**  
'But-'  
**'-Someone like you will never be loved by someone else. Someone like you will always be alone.'**_

**Alone...**

_**'No one cares, do you really think that once he'll go back to Japan he'll still be interested in you? Do you really think if you go back to Italy Asuka will care? Everyone before just forgets about you, what makes them different?'** _

**No one cares...**

_**'Even your father preferred dying than staying with you another second'**_

**I have no one...**

I lay down on my bed, tuning off my phone. Letting those thoughts eating me, I slowly fall asleep, unaware of the various missed calls that I was receiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 'dark' ending, but there is no rainbow without some rain right?  
> I'll try to explain how all her dark thought born in the next chapter.  
> I'll do a huge flashback probably.  
> Tell me what you think!!  
> Love you all!


	5. Memory of a lost past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, little warning, in this chapter there will be a little of childhood trauma and depression.   
> It shouldn't be nothing too heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to summarize Milena's past broadly.  
> I didn't want this chapter to be burned, but I thought it was needed to understand her future way of being.

My childhood memories started when I was around 4 years old.  
The first thing I remember about is a boy at school.  
Dark blond hair, brown eyes and a smirk on his face. He was one of those kids surrounded by friends. His surname was Dannibal, but I used to call him Cannibal. 

I didn't like him at all.

He was rude with me, he used to steal my toys all the time and he used to push me away when I asked to play together. He started to call me names, and everyone short after started too.   
So what could a 4 year old little girl have done? I learnt from him!  
I started calling him names back. When he keeps stealing my toys, I started taking them back, oh no so nicely. When he uses to push me away, I started pushing him back. When he started being more aggressive, I started responding with the same aggressiveness.  
But in the end it was always only me who payed the consequences.  
The teachers use to grab me for my harm and scold me. They use to let me stay alone all the time in a corner to 'think of my actions'.  
They didn't let me stay with the kids, scolding me in front of everyone. They even started shouting in my face when I responded with cries.  
They use to drag me out of the class and hand me to my mother, explaining to her (more like shouting in her face) all the problems I was giving to everyone.  
The faces my mum use to give me... Disappointed? Ashamed? Angry?

_'I am the problem'_

That was the first time I heard that little voice. I started seeing things differently.  
When I used to see kids having fun with each other, now that voice made me see them laughing in my face. Where I used to see a friendly face, now that voice made me see the kids that didn't want to be near me.  
Where I used to see a fun place full of friends, now that voice made me see a place where my mum use to leave me to have a break from me.

That's when I started being alone...

That's when I started prefearing been alone...

That's when I started seeing black clouds...

That's when his face took me out of that darkness. That's when his smile brought me to see white clouds again. That's when the voices disappeared. That's when I knew I had a safe place.  
That's when I started wanting to be like him, with his beautiful smile that reached his eyes each time.   
Surrounded by true friends, surrounded by love.  
 **I wanted to be like my dad.**

All my childhood memories include him in a way or another. He was the center of my everything when I was little.  
He was my prince in my princess stories, he was the hero that saved the day in my books.   
He taught me how to care for someone, to grow patient and to never be rude. He taught me how to love the small thing like nature, that we all came from her warm harms.  
He taught me that technology is not required when you can have so much more around you, like the useless of a phone when you can send a mail. The waiting for the letter to arrive, the excitement when you can finally read them, the happiness to respond to them and the never ending memory that will always remain next to you.  
He taught me how to express my feelings through colours and shapes. He shared his love for the arts in me and that's when every time I was feeling down I started to draw.

The proud look on my dad's face each time that I showed one to him was irreplaceable. The fuzzy feeling when he showed me one of his was so precious to me. The bubbly laugh that each time escapes us when he tried to understand my abstract painting, never left my dreams.

He taught me the importance in keeping a promise. He never took back one.  
One of the happiest day of my life has been just around one of his promises.  
He took me to the zoo just as he said mouth before.  
It was a raining day. Not one of those where you need an umbrella. Just that annoying light rain that makes everything wet.  
We stopped to have a sneak outside of a close zoo's bar. That's where we noticed a box covered with a black cover.  
Curiosity was my second name at that age, so obviously we went to check, but what we found under it was a total surprise.  
It was a cage containing lemurs. They were moved there waiting for their new home to be finished. They were so cute, all hugging each other from the cold Spring weather.  
That's when my dad passed me a piece of a banana and we feed them.  
The moment one of then touched me with his soft and delicate hand, 

**I decided that I loved lemurs.**

I still have the magnetic teddy of the lemurs that bad bought me that day in my bedroom.  
I might be older now, but I'm not moving without it.

_My dad made me the person I am today, and I love everything about it._

He also helped my big brother a lot during his teenager times. I remember all the fun us three use to have. I always saw my bad as Daniele's parent, us three where perfect together.

Daniele's dad died when he was very little for a very rare disease that forced all his muscles to stop working. An horribly slow and hurtful death.   
My mum then met my dad, and after seven years I came to add to the mix. My parents never married, they separated almost as soon as I was born.  
I never felt the separation as hard as some people think. I loved my mum and my dad, and, in my child mind, I knew that this was okay. I also knew that, when my mum met Enry, he was the right man for her. I could feel my mum happiness, so I accepted him in our family with open harms.  
But then after one year he came.  
Francesco, my little brother, came and he destroyed everything.

I didn't like him at all, he took my mum away from me and my big brother started wanting to be left alone in his room.  
I started wanting to spend more time with my dad, the only think that he couldn't take me away.

I was jealous. He was my mum's favourite. Always spoiled. He still is, even if my mum doesn't admit it.

There is one day in my childhood that I can remember as clear as the sun. If I close my eyes, I can live that day like in a film.

It was summer. A beautiful Italian summer day. Hot, not a cloud in the sky.  
That summer dad promised me that he would have taken me to our special river place in the middle of the hills. His girlfriend would have come too, and I loved her so much, she was like a sister.

I remembered when dad told me he wanted to propose to her. He asked for my permission and I told him that if he wasn't going to propose quickly he would have lost the opportunity of a life.  
Yeah, I really liked her.

My cousin was at home with us that summer day.  
His name is Brian, we were born the same year, with only two mouths of difference.  
I used to try to spend all of my time with him. He preferred spending his with my big brother, playing games on the ps.  
But that afternoon Dany went to pick his grandmother from Sardegna at the airport. So it was finally only him and me. We had so much fun, playing together mortal combat on his ps2.  
I remember that I was so annoyed when my mum came back and took me away from the fun.  
I was angry because I thought she wanted me to spend time with my brother's grandmother, and I didn't like her at all.  
I couldn't even look at her in the eyes for how annoyed I was.

But then those words came out of her mouth, and after that I couldn't hear anything anymore. I remember I could see her lips moving, the sound of her voice was muffed, like underwater. After a little even my vision went away, replaced by blurring shapes around me.  
Was I crying? Probably.

**"You dad was on the motorway and had an accident. No one got hurt except for him"**

I never went to that river place ever again.

My aunt came too that day. She had a special relationship with my dad. It's thanks to him that she found the love of his life Leano.

One thing changed also that day.  
While everyone was crying with me and trying to comfort me in some way, a small voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw a two years old child looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.  
Those blue eyes... Our family all have dark brown eyes. And then here we are, me my cousin and him. The only one in our family with three different shades of blue.  
From the ice cold light blue on my cousin's one, the yellow and blue one mine, to the deep ocean one of this little blond child.

_"Why is everyone crying?"_

As simple as it was, everyone started laughing.  
I found myself on the ground hugging the shit out of my little brother's body.

That day Francy became the most important person in my life.

The day those voices came back was the day where my mother decided to send me to some psychologists instead of talking to me.

I didn't like them.   
They were outside people that tried telling me that they could understand me

Well, they couldn't.

So began my mum's endless hunting, in the hope of finding someone who could help me. 

_'Why do I need help? Why anyone in my class has a psychologist? What's wrong with me?'_

_**'You are different'** _

That's when those voices came back.

_'A new psychologist, again...'_

_**'No one would ever understand you'** _

That's when I stopped wanting to go to my appointments.

_'Mum doesn't talk about it'_

_**'It's because she doesn't care, she doesn't want to hear you complaining all the times'** _

That's when I stopped talking about my problems with my family.

_'Dad died while he was driving on the motorway... It was summer'_

_**'He died because he was coming to you'** _

_'But mum didn't say where he was going'_

_**'Because she doesn't want you to know'** _

_'To know what?'_

_**'That it's all your fault'** _

Dad died in an accident on the motorway, because he was coming to pick me up for the holidays.  
Dad died because of me.

That's when I let for the first time those voices took control of me.

From that moment on they never abandon me one second.  
Every little thing that I was, doing they came to put so many doubts on me.  
Friendship? No one wants to stay with someone like you.  
Love? Who could love someone like you.  
Family? Who could love a disappointing person like you.  
School? You are too stupid to make it.  
Work? Don't pretend too much, you don't deserve it.

During the years I tried changing myself to be liked by others.  
Worst decision ever.  
All my friends group smoked, so I started too. But the result was only them staying with me because so they could take my cigarettes for free and never giving anythingin return.  
I had to change school my first year of high school, my mum didn't like it.   
I did like it.   
But I left her changing my mind.  
From then I losted my wanting to study, all my dreams just gone.

But on the other side, I realised I didn't like to feel controlled by someone else, so I stopped trying change for others.

During those years I stopped trusting people, they all want something from you and then they left you behind.  
I started smoking as a way of feeling adults, and I started dating online guys.

The worst relationship ever is been my awakening call.  
A toxic relationship based on a guy that wanted someone to just do things in his liking. It makes me laugh to now think about it, but our biggest arguments that take us to break up in the end, was about fried mozzarella stiks.

We've been togheter for one year before my high school finished. We then decided to move in together.   
I got a job in a pizza restaurant. 

**The worst job experience in my life.**

The boss was a piece of shit that stole money from the tips and the cashier. The working hours started from 4pm until 12/1 am each night. I started sleeping during the day and living in the night. But what took me to keep the job for an all year was the people I used to work with. They were my best friends, always there to support me.  
On the other side there was him. 

Same age as me, but one year behind with the studies. He didn't wanna go to the normal day school because he would have been two years behind. He was going to school during the night, with the youngest person, excluded from him, of 35 years old.  
He didn't have a job during the day, he preferred just playing on the computer.  
We were living in his mother's second house, so that we didn't have to pay any house related money.  
It was okay the first 6 mouths of living together. Then it started all to go down.  
I was the only one taking care of the house, while the prince just stayed on his throne playing games all day long.  
And if you dared to point it out his response was "well is the minimum you can do, you are living here for free, show some gratitude".  
That's when I started going early to work, helping opening, and remaining out after work with my workmates.

One day I had a very long shift the day before and I couldn't sleep well during the night, so I was incredibly tired.  
The prince didn't get this, so, once I didn't prepare lunch because of my tiredness, he came and ask me to prepare some mozzarella sticks for him.  
And what could have been my answer?

**No.**

Oh my gosh, I haven't ever said that.  
He got so angry that he started screaming at me, saying how was my duty to take care of these things.

That day I decided I had enough and after a couple of months I found myself in London, starting a new life, away from my old one.  
That's where I meet her. Well more like how I started talking to Asuka.

The song she made was so beautiful that I couldn't control myself to let her know.  
But, surprisingly, it didn't end there.  
We started talking to each other regularly, and before we knew it, we became a constant in each other life.

So when she had her operation, I didn't hesitate to go to NYC and helped her in her recovery.  
She was the first person that I felt like she wanted to spend time with me. Always call me during the day to get a coffee, to see a new film or take a walk around.  
She helped me to control those voices and push them away.  
When the apartment next to hers freed I decided to move next to her.  
 _That's when I started thinking that life wasn't too bad if I had someone like Asuka next to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that from the next chapters I'll try to develop the romance between Subaru and Milena.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think will be interesting for you to see in this story.  
> Love you all!!!


	6. Without you I'm lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise was waiting for Milena when she woke up

The sound of a crash wakes me up from my sleep. Eyes shooting open and sweat starting to form on my forehead.  
I remain for some minutes stuck looking at my bedroom door.  
I can feel my heart bit on my ears. 

Flashback of scenes with demons and other demoniac characters comes to my mind. Maybe watching Annabel before sleeping wasn't a good idea...  
My accurate knowledge in horror films tells me to find a place to hide quickly and to don't check what's behind that door. I look around to see if I can use something to defend myself, you know, just in case it's something I can hurt.

I take a hold of my cat lamp and guilt start forming while I look at his huge sweet eyes.  
_'I'm sorry cutie, I swear it's for a good cause'._

Footsteps can be heard getting closer to the door.  
Warm sunshines are touching my skin, I look at the window and see how clear the morning sky is.  
_'Such a nice day... At least it could have wait night time!'_

Another loud sound can be heard from outside of my bedroom, followed by some cursing.  
I let out a huge sigh and put back the lamp recognizing the voice.  
I decide to stand up, too awake at this point to even try to sleep more -not that I could have anyways, I'm a light sleeper.  
Once out of the bedroom I find Asuka picking up some books that, once upon a time, where organised on my bookshelf.  
I look at her with a tired frown, receiving a guilty smile in response.

"You know you could knock like normal people?" I said scratching my tummy.  
"Then you shouldn't have given me your apartment keys", she retorted me back, showing me the metal objects as to prove her point.  
I roll my eyes playfully "you right, I shouldn't have", taking a step closer and trying to grab them "give them back".  
She put a hand on her chest and sticking her bottom lip out, trying to make puppy eyes -and she is good at it-"no recipes sorry, they are my keys now".  
With a last reassigned sigh, I let her win it this time.

I walk in the kitchen and take out two mugs.  
In the mean time, Asuka reveals a box, that I suddenly recognize coming from DUNKIN, one of our favourite places to have breakfast.  
I can feel her eyes burning holes on my back, and I already know what's coming next -she never buys me breakfast and take it to my place without a 'good' reason.  
"So", here she goes, "what did happen yesterday night?". A let out a long sigh, knowing already that she won't let this slide anytime soon.  
"Let me have my coffee first" I said, pouring the hot water into the mugs and mixing the brown powder with it.  
Sitting on the table, I pass her one of them.  
Massaging my temple, knowing that a headache will come soon, I lock my eyes with her, and with a resigned expression I finally ask "what do you wanna know?"  
A smirk form on her lips, and with a mischievous look, she let out a low "everything".

Another sigh, seems like it's just the start of numerous more.  
Taking a sip from my coffee, I start talking with an annoyed tone, "he had lunch here, because 'someone' stole his wallet and lock him out of the hotel. Then, as a thank you, he helped me cleaning the dishes. After that we only had a chat until you came, drinking some wine as a treat."  
She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, as studying my face to see if I'm telling the truth. When she doesn't find any breaking point in my eyes she let out a sigh, shaking her head as a disappointment expression form on her face.

"That's it?" She asks, "that's it" I confirm.  
After a couple of seconds, that felt like hours, of heavy silence, she looks back at me with a determination in her eyes -oh no, I don't like it.  
"Then how is it that, when I arrived, your faces were red as a tomato, and you both couldn't look at me in the eyes? You reacted like I did interrupted something."  
I avert my eyes from her, big mistake, because she suddenly got the answer that she wanted.  
A huge grin spread on her face. She quickly moves her chair next to me and turn her head slightly to find my eyes.  
When she does, an expression that says _'so? Are you gonna saying it or..?'_ , can be read into it.  
Looking at the ceiling one last time, searching for the patience that I might lose, I finally confess what she really wanted to hear. 

"We might have almost kissed". A high squeak leaves her mouth.

Fixing her position in the chair she nods with her head to continue.  
"We were both slightly drunk, so I think we just got caught in the moment. But nothing happened, you arrived in time".  
At this her expression became confused "why did I arrive in time? I ruined your moment!".  
I shake my head no, I start muttering "you saved him from probably doing something that he would have regretted later. We were drunk, that's the only reason why...", my voice becoming quieter at the end.  
Unable to hold eye contact with her, I look at the vapour coming from the mug in front of me -who became incredibly interesting all of a sudden.  
An uncomfortable silence fall between us.

After what felt like ages, I finally manage to choke out some apologises, hoping to save the situation to become ever heavier.  
She takes a hold of my shoulder and, gently, turn me to face her.  
With a stern face she ask, "Why are you apologizing?", but, before I have time to respond, she continues, "did they came back?"  
A nod is the only answer I can manage to give her, feeling a knot forming in my throat.  
Fearing this will be the time she'll finally get sick of me and my problems, I look down on the floor, waiting for her to just stand up and walk away or dismiss me saying that I worry too much, like everyone have done.

**But she is not like everyone else.**

When I feel her moving next to me, expecting from her to leave me alone, she surprises me wrapping her soft harms around me.  
I can feel the warmth radiating from her skin, involuntarily making my shoulders relax. I can’t help but feeling comforted by her touch. A safe sensation spreads through my bones, and tears start forming in my eyes.  
Only when she starts patting my back in an attempt to relax me even more, I finally let myself melt on the familiar embrace.  
Wrapping my harms around her waist, I gently put my forehead on her shoulder.

After some minutes of just comfortable silence, she clear her voice. With the softest and honeyed tone she can master, Asuka starts her talk.  
"I know my brother, I know when he is interested in someone, and believe me when I say that he is completely, utterly, into you. Yesterday night he couldn't get away from his phone, he got worried when you weren't answering his calls. I had to literally tack him when he started running back to your door." A giggle escapes both of us.  
She takes a hold of my head to make me look in her eyes.  
"And I know you. I know you aren't like the other people that goes after his money and name. I know you would never hurt his feelings, I know how much you would treasure his love. And I know you love him. I saw it from the first time you two made eye contact. I saw the sparkles between the two of you. Trust me when I say that I love the both of you so dearly, and that's why I know that you two are the only person I would what you to be with."  
Tears start falling from my eyes uncontrollably. But this are the good types of tears, the one that comes from the uncontrollable happiness that formed on my heart thanks to her words.

_'What would I even do without her?'_

Bumping our foreheads together, she looks at me playfully. "Aw, you crybaby."  
A warm smile spread on my face while I stare at her as she is some kind of goddess -that she actually might be at this point.  
"You feeling better now?".  
I nod at her.

"Good", she let go of my head and go back sitting normally next to me, "Because I'm starving! I controlled myself for this all time, but I can't take it anymore!"  
Digging in the box she takes out her doughnuts and start eating it with a delightful moan.  
Rolling my eyes, I take one too out and start eating it with her.  
"You should answer his texts, he was really worried yesterday." I flinch at her words.  
I quickly stand from the table and run to take my phone.  
After turning it on, numerously notifications appeared on the screen, mostly from Subaru.  
I click on his name and start reading from the top,l scrolling down.

>   
>  From:Subaru  
>  To:Milena  
>  I'm sorry for my sister's sudden appearance, she always has a timing 💩
> 
> But I would like to discuss about what happened tonight, maybe when our heads will be free of alcohol
> 
> I'm not saying that it's only because of the alcohol that I tried making a move on you
> 
> Gosh, I hope you really don't think that I was going to take advantage of you been drunk
> 
> I would never do so
> 
> Believe me
> 
> Are you angry? Is it why you are not answering?
> 
> Please know that alcohol or no alcohol I wouldn't have changed my actions
> 
> Asuka told me you are probably sleeping, and that might be the reason why you are not answering
> 
> Text me when you wake up, I really wanna talk about it
> 
> If you want to too obviously  
> 

My heart melts at his cute attempt of clarifying the situation. Now I feel guilty for turning my phone off yesterday and making him worry for nothing.

  
From: Milena  
To: Subaru  
Good morning. Sorry for yesterday, I turned off the phone and went to sleep without letting you time to contact me 😥  


Not even a minute after, he answers me back, making my lips turn slightly up.

>   
>  From: Subaru  
>  To: Milena  
>  No worries, good to know you are fine now.  
>  So would you like to, you know, met today and have a talk?

From: Milena  
To: Subaru  
I would love that 😊

> From: Subaru  
>  To: Milena  
>  Good  
>  What about dinner?

From: Milena  
To: Subaru  
Sounds good to me

> From: Subaru  
>  To: Milena  
>  We can maybe in a place near the park, so ,once finished, we can have a walk there

From: Milena  
To: Subaru  
There is a new pizza place that opened, what do you think?

> From: Subaru  
>  To: Milena  
>  Sounds like a deal to me! I'll come pick you up around 7pm?

From: Milena  
To: Subaru  
I'll wait for you, don't be late

> From: Subaru  
>  To: Milena  
>  I'll never make a pretty lady wait  
> 

Putting down my phone slowly I exit cautiously from the bedroom to sit next to Asuka.  
She looks at me with a questioning expression, waiting for me to talk.  
After thinking back to what just happened and slowly absorbing the situation, I look at her straight in the eyes.  
Face exploding in a red crimson colour I quickly let out with one long breath a "IhaveadatewithSubarutonightandhecalledmepretty".  
She looks taken back from my burst, and confused give me a _'what?'_ face.  
Taking a deep breath I try again.  
"I-I have a d-d-date with Subaru tonight, and h-he called me p-p-pretty".  
After a couple of seconds she explodes in a loud laugh, folding herself in two.  
I let her calm down, but then again, after looking back at me, she starts again.  
I let out an exasperated sigh and turn my head away muttering a "stop making fun of me".  
Within pant from the excessive laugh, she chokes out some kind of apologies, and finally -after who knows how long- she calm down.  
"You are so funny you know it?" Shaking her head she looked at me.  
"Just wait a little more before starting making kids okay? I'm too young to become aunt".  
I roll my eyes faking an annoyed stare.  
It doesn't last long, and we both start laughing again.

_**Yeah, I would definitely be lost without her.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the first date?
> 
> I hope you are likening how this story is going.  
> Follow me on twitter for updates at @Millytempesta1  
> Love you all!!!!


End file.
